Chuck vs the Campaign
by willcox1996
Summary: A/N: This is an alternate universe with an alternate plot line that does not involve the intersect. In this story Awesome went to Stanford law. Now a no name representative the Woodcomb/Bartowski family will soon be thrust into the political spotlight. Eventually Charah. This is an AU I reserve the right to change history and the main plot line.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an alternate universe with an alternate plot line that does not involve the intersect. In this story Awesome went to Stanford law. Now a no name representative the Woodcomb/Bartowski family will soon be thrusted into the political spotlight. Eventually Charah. This is an AU I reserve the right to change history and the main plot line. Disclaimer: I don't own 'Chuck'

_January 10, 2007_

Chuck was playing a game of Call of Duty when Devon nickname Captain Awesome called a family meeting. As Chuck slowly sat down on the couch he noticed that Captain Awesome was pacing in front of the couch. This was a bad sign. In the ten years Chuck had known Devon he had never seen him pace not even the morning before he took the bar exam for the State of California. As Ellie joins Chuck on the couch Awesome starts the meeting by saying " Guys today something awesome happened. I was walking out of my trial when I was approach by members of the Democratic National Committee. They took me to a meeting with Laura Santucci and Debbie Wasserman. They said that they have been watching my success in court recently and want me to run for the nomination for the democratic Presidential nominee." "What" Ellie Said. "Well do you think I should take this amazing opportunity?" Devon asked. "Well of course you should" Ellie exclaimed. "What do you think Chuckster." Wow Chuck thought Awesome as a presidential candidate the campaign dinners with donors, the speeches, and the opportunity for Devon to change the country. Although once Devon accepted the nominee all of the members of the Woodcomb/Bartowski family would be put under a microscope. But you can't be the person who stops awesome from achieving his dream Chuck told himself. "Yeah of course you should run Captain." and with Chucks agreement the matter was settled.

_January 11, 2007_

As Chuck looked into the faces of the crowd he realized how crowded it really was. As Devon took the stage you could hear a pin drop. Then Devon started the speech he had since his days at UCLA's school of law.

"_My fellow Americans I am today announcing my candidacy for the presidency of the United States. I do not run for the presidency merely to oppose any man but to propose new policies. I run because I am convinced that this country is on a perilous course and because I have such strong feelings about what must be done, and I feel that I'm obliged to do all that I can. I run to seek new policies - policies to end the bloodshed in the Middle East and in our cities, policies to close the gaps that now exist between rich and poor, between young and old, in this country and around the rest of the world. I run for the presidency because I want the Democratic Party and the United States of America to stand for hope instead of despair, for reconciliation of men instead of the growing risk of world war. I run because it is now unmistakably clear that we can change these disastrous, divisive policies only by changing the men who are now making them. For the reality of recent events in the Middle East has been glossed over with illusions. The crisis in the housing market, the crisis in our cities,and in our ghettos have all been met with too little and too late. I have traveled and I have listened to the young people of our nation and felt their anger about the war that they are sent to fight and about the world they are about to inherit. I cannot stand aside from the contest that will decide our nation's future and our children's future. But now that the fight is on and over policies which I have long been challenging, I must enter the race. The fight is just beginning and I believe that I can win … Finally, my decision reflects no personal animosity or disrespect toward President Bush. I have often commended his efforts in health, in education, and in many other areas, and I have the deepest sympathy for the burden that he carries today. But the issue is not personal. It is our profound differences over where we are heading and what we want to accomplish. I do not lightly dismiss the dangers and the difficulties of challenging an incumbent President. But these are not ordinary times and this is not an ordinary election. At stake is not simply the leadership of our party and even our country. It is our right to moral leadership of this planet. Join me and help make America Awesome."_

Afterwards the press area went crazy the reporters all calling in to their publishers trying to be the first to break the story of the new presidential candidate. As Chuck sat there and looked out at the media frenzy all Chuck could think about was that this was the end of his life as he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was not sure whether or not I would continue this story. This chapter is told from Chuck's perspective and is about how much the campaign is weighing on him. Thank you phnxgrl, guest reviewer who reviewed three times (you know who you are), giant00, and ayleaa for reviewing. Hopefully you are all still reading this and enjoy this chapter. I will have flashbacks later in the story but right now I want to get the premise down. Thank you everyone for reading.

_September 18, 2008_

Streamers and balloons were still strewed all over the cleaning crew was working efficiently to wipe all the traces left of the political party that had just ended. Chuck watched the cleaning crew from his vantage point on the stage while reflecting on the past twenty months. Against the beliefs of all the political advisors Awesome easily won the democratic presidential nomination. Awesome had now been under constant scrutiny for twenty months. Which only intensified when he won the dnc nomination. The no name representative from Los Angeles county now the dnc presidential candidate. Twenty months of press releases, campaign, luncheons, parties, meetings, and criticism about the candidates brother in law who was kicked out of Stanford for cheating and all Chuck could do was smile and roll with the punches.

" What are you thinking about," Ellie said while as she sat down on the stage.

" Nothing much just thinking about the campaign"

" Yeah it is a lot of work, but don't forget what today is" Ellie handed him a cupcake with a single candle lite on the top.

" Yeah happy birthday to me" Chuck blew the candle out and started unwrapping the cupcake.

" It's from Porto's sorry but I didn't have time to make you a homemade one."

"It's okay El I'm sure the cupcake is fine."  
" Look Chuck I know these past twenty months have been hard on you."  
" Mam we have to get going" one of the members of the secret service protective detail assigned to devon informed her

"Sorry Chuck but I have to go."

" It's fine El don't worry about it we can talk on the plane."  
" Okay Chuck we'll try" Ellie said as she was walking away.

Chuck got up and started exiting the building. He remembered when awesome and Ellie first met.

_Flashback: Stanford Chuck's freshman year_

"See Ellie I told you Stanford was going great" It had been only a few months since Chuck started at Stanford and he already was part of a frat, had a girlfriend, and had a house of great friends but Ellie being Ellie wanted to check up on her little brother so she drove up to Stanford for the weekend.

" But are you sure everything is-"  
"Hey Chuck do you want" "Oh sorry I didn't know you had company.

" It's okay Devon this is my sister Ellie"  
" Hi Ellie my name is Devon I'm one of Chuck's frat brothers"  
" It's nice to met you Devon."  
Hey El I have to go to class I'll see you later okay. But when Chuck got back from class all he found was a note saying that Ellie and Devon went to Sushi and wouldn't be back for awhile.

_End flashback_

Looking back at that time Chuck started laughing to himself. Devon and Ellie had been inseparable since the fateful day when Devon had just happened to drop in on Chuck. Who would've thought that same frat brother would be the only one to stand up for Chuck when Chuck was betrayed by Bryce and got kicked out of Stanford, married his sister and is now a presidential candidate.

A/N: What do you think? Is it any good? Should I continue or give up?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews nerd3herder and phnxgrl. Part of this chapter is from Sarah's perspective. I do not own Chuck.

_October 22, 2008_

Chuck sighed as he ended the latest of the endless phone calls he had made. It was mother's day and for the first time since they started the holiday Chuck and Ellie were not together. Chuck was in Burbank working on the campaign by calling donors while Ellie was in Kansas City with Devon who was giving a speech at the Hotel Sorella Country Club. Chuck saw it was after six so he grabbed his phone and left his cubicle. He walked down the street to Lou's. As he walked into Lou's he got a text from Ellie.

"Sorry Chuck but we got held up won't be back until Friday."

Chuck read the message again. Had Ellie forgot. All day he had been waiting but when he finally got a text from Ellie she didn't even mention Mother's day. Chuck sent a quick response, grabbed his sandwich, and headed back to the office. He would be so glad when this whole campaign was over and things could go back to normal.

_October 22, 2008: Afghanistan_

Sarah was utterly exhausted. She had been held captive now for 36 hours. They didn't teach how utterly exhausting being held captive and tortured was at the farm. Sarah just wanted to end it all.

_Flashback_

Bryce and Sarah had just completed another successful mission. The mission itself was simple enough break into a known terrorist house and steal a thumb drive. The mission went down smoothly and they had made it back to the hotel before eight. As they were walking towards their suite something felt off.

"Wait Bryce!"

But it was too late Bryce had already opened the down. Sarah watched in horror as the bullet pierced his heart. Utter rage overtook Sarah as she launched herself at the nearest enemy. She easily took him down but before she could move on to the next she was hit with a tranq dart.

_Present Day_

Sarah was woken up from her restless sleep by the sound of rattling keys.

" Here it goes again"  
" So agent Walker are you ready to talk yet."  
It took all of Sarah's strength to spit at him.

"Ah stubborn as always I see but don't worry we will break you soon."  
He walked off being sure to leave the tray of food within reach before he locked the cell door again. Sarah looked at the tray. Stale bread, some cheese, and a pitcher of water.

Why can't I just die?

_October 23, 2008_

Chuck was exciting he just got a call from his sister that he was needed in Dallas which was Awesome latest stop on his campaign tour. Chuck would be seeing his sister in three hours. Chuck grabbed his bag when he reached the entrance of LAX and paid the cabby before he entered the massive airport and headed towards security. As he was waiting in line to get through security Chuck saw on the news footage from Awesome's latest campaign speech.

" Join me and together we can make America awesome"

That was presidential candidate Devon Woodcomb from his speech last night in Kansas City. The reporter kept going on and on so Chuck stopped paying attention. It was finally his turn to go through the metal detector. Chuck went through the metal detector with no problems grabbed his shoes and headed towards the gate. Chuck got there just before they started boarding. Chuck took his set and waited for the plane to take off. Chuck dozed off as they reached cruising altitude dreaming of the time before the campaign before the speeches and press releases when he could still talk to Ellie for more than five minutes at a time. He dreamed of a better time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the review phnxgrl. This is from Chuck's and Sarah's perspective. There is a leap of time from the last chapter. This chapter takes place on election day and then jumps to Sarah's perspective. As always I do not own chuck if I did it would of never ended.

_November 4, 2008_

Election day was finally here. Chuck was bunkered down with Ellie, Awesome, and all of Awesomes advisors while they watched the election coverage. Ever since Chuck had reached Dallas he had been on a non-stop sprint to the finish line that today was. Hell if he wanted to be honest with himself it had been a non-stop sprint for the last year and a half. As they watched the results coming in to Awesomes campaign headquarters in Burbank Awesome was preparing his speech in the event that he did not win the election. The last poll showed the Devon was down in the polls by twenty points. Devon was preparing for what seemed like the inevitable.

"Don't worry about the numbers Awesome they are never right this early in the evening"

" Thanks Chuck but we both know this is a uphill battle on Mt. Rushmore."

_Meanwhile in a cave in Afghanistan_

" So Agent Walker have we convinced you to talk yet."  
" No well to bad you see we are moving our base and there is just not enough room for some CIA agent. Your government will not negotiate with terrorist lets see what Graham thinks when he sees his favorite agent loses her head."  
" Sir there is a helicopter coming in from the west"

" Ah I see that Graham really doesn't want his favorite agent to loss her head. Don't worry agent Walker we shall deal with your little friends easily and then we can finish our business."

A/N: What do you think? This chapter is just a filler right now. I will post again either tomorrow or Wednesday depending on how many reviews I get. Who do you think is going to save Sarah? Will she be rescued? Will Awesome win the election? Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews phnxgrl and ayleaa. I don't want to give anything away but Chuck and Sarah will meet very soon. This chapter resumes right where the last left off with a chopper being seen near the cave where Sarah is being held. I still do not own Chuck but I do own all five seasons on dvd.

_November 4, 2008- Outside of cave in Afghanistan_

"Colonel we are closing in on the cave."

Colonel John Casey of the NSA look at the hole.

"We will go in quick and quiet I'll kill everyone in sight and then see if this CIA skirt is still alive."

"Colonel we have a weapons lock on the chopper mission is blown we must abort."  
" Negative Lieutenant I've never failed a mission and I won't fail one because some commie weapon is locked on. We're going I get to use my new toy. Get me as close as possible lieutenant."

_November 4, 2008- In the cave_

Sarah heard what seemed like thousands of fans all clapping. What the hell is happening?

_November 4, 2008- Outside of cave_

" That Lieutenant is a M-134 minigun. It fires 3400 rounds in in a minute. Those terrorist don't know what hit them. Now land this thing."  
Casey was just about to finish his sweep when he saw a man pull a hostage out of what looked like a prison cell.

" Stop or Agent Walker will get some ventilation in this pretty head of hers."

" It's late I'm tired lets cut the crap and give her to me."

" You come any closer and I'll shot"  
" You shot her, I shot you, I leave both your bodies here go out for a late night snack. I'm thinking maybe pancakes."

" You need her alive."

" Nah she's already pissing me off I'll just shoot her for you."  
Casey shoots Sarah in the leg grazing her left side.

" Your a crazy man."  
" I've been called worse." Two gunshots echo in the cave.

" Come on Agent Walker I'm here to take you back to the states."  
"You shot me"

" Think of yourself as lucky. No one else is able to brag about still being able to talk after being shot by me."

_November 4, 2008- Awesome's Campaign headquarters_

Chuck was with Awesome as they were about to give his lossing speech.

"My fellow Americans."  
This just in breaking news in tonight's presidential election results we have just heard the Devon Woodcomb has won the election that right folks Devon Woodcomb is going to be the forty fourth president of the United States.

There was a collective gasp around the building and then all of the sudden the Champagne started to flow, the balloons dropped. It was time to celebrate but all Chuck could think about was Oh Boy.

A/N: What did you think? Any mistakes? Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you jace, ayleaa, and phnxgrl for the reviews. I don't own Chuck.

November 20, 2008- Langley

Sarah stared at the walls in the waiting room outside of Director Graham's office. Sarah looked at the blank walls and she was back in that hotel room. She watched as the bullet hit Bryce. "Agent Walker Agent Walker"

Sarah chastised herself she couldn't let herself doze off like that she just needs to move on be the Ice queen everyone thinks she is.

" Agent Walker, Director Graham will see you now."  
Sarah walked into the Graham's office. He was standing behind his desk looking at some kind of report.

" Agent Walker please take a seat."

Agent Walker Graham never called her Agent Walker this was a bad sign. As Sarah sat down Director Graham started.

" I have reviewed both yours and Colonel Casey's after action reports but I wanted to hear firsthand what happened."  
Sarah wiggled uncomfortable in her chair. Graham caught the slight motion.

"Get it together Sarah" she mentally chastised herself.

" The mission was a success Bry- Agent Larkin and myself were heading back to our room. As I opened the room door Agent Larkin was shot and I was knocked out." " I woke up in a cave and was tortured for information. I did not divulge any information and they were going to kill me. Colonel Casey then rescued me and his report would go into better details than I can."  
Sarah said this in a cold tone displaying no emotion.

"Yes it says in the Colonel's report that you were injured during the rescue."  
" Yes sir, A bullet grazed my leg. I was treated after we landed in Bagram Airfield. The doctors say it's a superficial wound."

" Yes Agent Walker I already read their report." "Base on the reports of Colonel Casey and the evaluations of the base doctors I am putting you on medical leave pending a full medical and psychological evaluation. You will be on leave for at least a year."

"Director-"  
"That is an order Agent Walker now please see yourself out."

November 5, 2008 Inside Sarah's apartment

Leave for an entire year. What will I do on leave for a year? Sarah collapsed on the bed she hadn't been sleeping well. I guess I'll take a nap.

_Sarah was walking down the hall Bryce opened the door No Bry- but it was too late the bullet hit him. Sarah watched as he collapsed on the floor._

"**BRYCE!"**

Sarah took a look at her surroundings she was in her apartment. It was just a dream.

December 1, 2008- Burbank, California

Chuck was walking towards his car when he bumped into someone. "Hey sorry" The man just glared at Chuck. Chuck quickly scurried away towards his car as he went to hit the unlock button a huge explosion shook. Chuck was blown back by the explosion. All he could see was blackness as he heard the sirens wailing.

A/N: What do you think? How is the story coming along? Let me know. Any mistakes are my own if you have any suggestions please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you phnxgrl and ayleaa for your reviews and suggestions. I do not own Chuck. This is an updated chapter that was fixed by phnxgrl.

December 6, 2008- Inside Westside Hospital Santa Monica CA

Beep, beep, beep. Chuck's head was throbbing as he came around. He looked around confused not recognizing his surroundings. White sterile walls, bleach smell, monitor where the beeping was coming from.

'_Oh crap I'm in a hospital.' _Chuck thought.

He had just come to this conclusion when he heard the door open.

"Chuck you're awake" Ellie said moving toward then hugging him.

"Hey Ell…" Chuck managed to say as she hugged him hard. "I can't breathe…need air" Chuck wheezed out as Ellie power hug left him gasping.

"I'm sorry Chuck… It's just so good to see your eyes open again." Ellie said lessening her hug but still not completely removing her arms.

"What happened, El?" Chuck inquired.

"Chuck, there was a bomb. It went off and you went into a coma. I thought we lost you." Ellie said between tear falls.

"Hey El, don't cry I'm fine." Chuck said trying to deflect the seriousness of the incident.

"You're not fine Chuck. You're in the hospital!" Ellie exclaimed trying to get her stupid Brother to understand what she felt.

"El, it's all just superficial. There was nothing important injured." Chuck replied.

"Fine Chuck I left Devon in Washington to come here! You were in a coma for 3 days. It was from the bomb blast that was meant for you! Will you please agree to protection now?" Ellie pointed out.

"No El, I'm so sorry to disagree. I don't want protection. I'm fine…this was just a random bombing. It has nothing to do with who your Husband is." Chuck stated adamantly.

"I can see I'm not getting anywhere with you in this condition. You'll need your rest so we will talk about this later." Ellie said with most certainty that this discussion was over.

"Okay El" Chuck said realizing further talk at the moment was useless. Besides he was very tired too.

"Good I'm glad that is settled. I'm heading back to Washington. Devon needs me. You get your rest, Chuck. Bye Baby Brother I am so glad you awoke." Ellie said as she left the room.

"Night El" Chuck sleepily said as he fell back asleep to let his body heal.

December 3, 2008- White House briefing

"Mr. President we have found the man behind the attack on your Brother. His name is Vuc Andric a Serbian national. He is a mercenary specializing in demolitions. Last night an FBI team tracked this man down. This is the video from the attempted capture." The man at the podium spoke.

Devon turned towards the screen. He observed a fifteen man assault team approaching a door. The team brings forward a battering ram. The door crashes open and the team moves in. FBI got on the ground as the man starts to run towards the open window. One of the team members shots their taser which connects with the man. He then collapses from the electrodes. The video stops with a scene change to a plain interrogation room. The man is on one side and on the other are two agents. The questioning begins. The man stays stoic. The video cuts off.

"We have been at him for ten hours when we finally stopped the interrogation. He's not saying anything." The man conducting the briefing said.

"Thank you I'm sure you are all doing your best to discover who is behind this. But I still have a problem of protecting my Brother in law. He's like blood." Devon fretted.

"We already have a secret service team assigned to your Brother at the hospital. Sir if you want my agents can start a full time protection detail." The man stated.

"Thank you but for this assignment I feel normal SS protection detail will not do. I feel I need something different. I have gone through several dossiers and I know just the two agents for this job" Devon stated dropping the two dossiers on the desk showing the faces of the two agents.

December 4, 2008- Langley VA

Agent Sarah Walker Graham's Wild Card Enforcer is bored while sitting in a conference room. She was not only bored but puzzled too. The last conversation she had with her boss sounded like she was benched for at least a year. Last night she had received a message telling her to report to this conference room at 0900. She turned around as she heard the conference room door open.

"You…?" Sarah uttered upon realizing who opened the door.

"Hello Agent Walker are you still bitter about our last meeting?" The man smugly asked.

"You shot me" Sarah exclaimed.

"It was only a flesh wound" said Colonel John Casey NSA.

"Really a flesh wound? I promise you if I shot you it would not been a flesh wound. I would really like to see how you feel about that!" Sarah growled at the smug Colonel.

A noise was heard from the other side of the door. They both went silent and turned towards the door as it open. It was his boss NSA director General Beckman along with her boss CIA director Graham. After the two directors entered two other men followed in cheap government suits and standard Secret Service earpiece.

'_What the hell is happening here?'_ Sarah thought.

After the two agents President Devon Woodcomb entered. Both agents snapped to attention when they saw that man walk through those doors.

"Please take a seat Agents. I called you here for an assignment of the highest priority." Devon said as he sat down at the head of the table with the flanking Secret Service Agents.

A thick folder was passed to each members of the briefing. Sarah looked inside and recognized the man inside the folder. It was a picture of a tall man with dark brown eyes. Sarah's eyes widened to behold the President's own Brother in Law, Charles Irving Bartowski. Sarah had seen him before after her stint with the Secret Service during the campaign. She did not think much of him other than he ran that campaign and was a ball of nervous energy. She pitied the person assigned to watch him!

"Who's this shmuck?" the Colonel asked as Sarah glared again at the insolent Colonel.

Devon took a breath then icily answered the Colonel's impolite question.

"That shmuck as you call him is my Brother in Law. This assignment will be different from your normal assignments, Colonel. This is a protection assignment. A few days ago he was injured by a car bomb. He refuses standard Secret Service protection. I have thought out of the box with choosing you two. Your assignment will be to conduct covert protection he will know that he's under your protection but no one else should know." Devon directed.

Casey immediately sobered up and started to read the dossier.

Sarah was first shocked then dismayed.

"When will this assignment start?" Sarah asked her Boss.

"Mr. President may I answer my Agent's question?" Director Graham requested.

Go ahead Director I am leaving they have their orders. You may answer all their questions after I am gone. Devon said rising. "Oh Agents you need to treat my Brother in Law with respect. He is not anyone you have ever met before."

Devon then rose as exited the room to leave their bosses to inform them of the rest of the details. Sarah looked at her boss. Graham stood up and addressed both Agents.

"Agent Walker to answer your question, there will be a CIA jet waiting for you at Andrews. You both will need to leave immediately." Graham said.

General Beckman glared at her insolent Colonel. She was enraged he would be so disrespectful in front of the new President -elect. She held her anger in check. They could not afford the two Agents having any delays even for a good dressing down that her Colonel needed.

December 7, 2008- Outside of Westside Hospital Santa Monica CA

Chuck was walking out of the hospital when a monster of a man jumped out of a black SUV and approached him.

"Are you Chuck Bartowski?" He growled more than asked.

Chuck was more than startled by his appearance.

"Yes, I am he." Chuck said being still a bit shaken.

"Will you come with me?" He said with a menacing look. "I'm from the Gov't and your protection."

"Look Mr. Gov't man I'm no fool. My Sister taught me to never get in a car with any stranger. You look mighty strange to my eyes" Chuck quipped.

"Then it is a good thing it's a SUV." Casey said as he bodily pushed him into it.

The man slammed the door and then hopped into the front seat. As soon as the man got into the front seat the SUV started moving.

"Buckle up, it's the law." the man said.

"You just kidnapped me and you're worried about a seat belt law?" Chuck asked.

"We are the Gov't we do not kidnap anyone. Besides as I said I am here to protect you. That includes preventing injury from a low speed crash so buckle up!" Casey growled.

Chuck took a moment to comply then scanned the inside of the SUV.

"Besides this car was just issued to us, I just washed the windshield and I don't want your brains all over it." Casey stated.

"Look, do you want to leave me out of it. I certainly did not ask for you!" Chuck said scanning for a way out but seeing none just shrugged his shoulder and let them sag in resignation.

"I want your cooperation. As I said we're your new protection detail. I am called Colonel Casey and this is Agent Walker." Casey replied.

Chuck had not noticed the other passenger in the SUV before and took another look. He had seen her before in Tulsa. Sarah noticed that flash of recognition.

"Again I asked for no protection detail! I don't want a protection detail. I already said I didn't want a Secret Service team assigned" Chuck again redoubled his efforts.

"Well then it's a good thing we do not take orders from you and we're not Secret Service." The Colonel answered while Sarah had a small smile on her face.

"Ok so you are not Secret Service? Then why did I see this one in Secret Service detail in Tulsa!" Chuck said not believing Casey at all.

Casey appeared stumped on that one and Sarah tagged team in.

"Mr. Bartowski why I was there is none of your business. It was a matter of National Security." Sarah replied.

"Ok National Security like Spies?" Chuck asked getting finally interested in the conversation.

"Yes exactly like that I'm NSA and she's CIA and it is not up to you to know why we're protecting you." Casey said. "We answer only to our Bosses and the President who assigned us. I am sure you know who he is!"

Chuck sighed then watched as the city whipped by the full tinted windows.

"So where are we going?" Chuck asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions don't you Moron?" Casey asked.

"Yeah it is one of my endearing qualities but I don't think you have thought this through." Chuck said.

"Yeah, what did I not think through?" Casey asked.

"Well this vehicle for one." Chuck answered.

"What's wrong with this vehicle?" Casey asked.

"Well nothing screams FED mobile or a cartel member as a blacked out Black SUV. I thought you were trying to protect me not advertise my location." Chuck pointed out.

"Casey, Mr. Bartowski has a point. We can not advertise our arrival this way." Sarah said as she smiled at Chuck.

"Please Agent Walker call me Chuck." Chuck said.

"Ok Chuck…Casey, Chuck has made a good point we need to rethink this mission." Sarah said smiling again at Chuck.

Casey grumbled and headed to the nearest GSA motor yard. They would need something that would not alert the neighbors. He pulled in the yard after getting permission from the NSA satellite tech monitoring them.

Casey got out then looked back at Chuck.

"You stay in the car while I find us some new wheels." Casey said.

Chuck stayed quiet as Casey left. Sarah eyed him carefully.

GSA Motor Yard - City of Industry CA.

Casey walked up to the big building and entered. A few moments later a 1985 Ford Crown Victoria appeared it was dark red in color.

Casey took the keys and tossed the keys to the SUV to the mechanic.

Casey came over.

"Come on Get everything transferred. We do not have all day!" Casey said.

Chuck looked at the vehicle well it did not look like a current FED vehicle. It also had current CA plates so no GSA plates to give it away. So he guessed it would work.

Chuck helped remove the bags which clinked and clunked as he tried to lift them. They were so heavy. Chuck imagined that there was an anvil inside.

"Careful! Do not treat Zelda and Mary that way!" Casey yelled yanking the heavy bags out of Chuck's grasp.

Once everything was transferred Casey got in behind the wheel and gave an audible sigh as he sank into the red leather interior.

"Ok so at least this car does not reek of FED." Chuck said.

"Watch your mouth Punk. This is an original Detroit steel machine specially ordered for the Western White House detail. You should be honored Ronald Wilson Reagan once rode upon the place you sit!" Casey said with reverence.

Chuck Bartowski Apartment - Echo Park CA.

The car pulled up to the parking lot in front of his apartment. Casey exited to check out the apartment.

"Wait here" Casey said as he exited the vehicle then pulled out a gun. "Stay." he ordered Chuck.

Casey started to clear the apartment. Chuck sat next to Agent Walker who stayed with him while Casey went into the apartment.

"So Agent Walker…I noticed you did not seem to like Casey either?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck…Please call me, Sarah. As for my erstwhile partner, you will grow to tolerate him. I have. He is one of the best at what he does." Sarah said smiling once again.

"So Sarah this must be a pretty boring assignment." Chuck said.

"Chuck it does not matter. I have my orders." Sarah said. "I am here to do what I am ordered to do. I will need you to trust me. Your Brother in Law would not have sent me if he did not mean for you not to be protected." Sarah said seeing Casey returning.

"The apartment's cleared let's get out from the open." Casey said as they ushered Chuck quickly from the vehicle.

The apartment looked the same as it had when Ellie and Devon lived there to Chuck's untrained eyes. Sarah's trained eyes told a very different story. There had been a great many of changes which the wizards at the NSA had done.

"Briefing is at 1800 that's 6 pm for the morons in the room. Until then I need to get our covers established and requisition some equipment from the local station. He's under your guard Walker." Casey walked out of the door.

"So…." Chuck said looking at the Agent.

"Look I know this is awkward so why don't you do what you normally do and pretend I'm not here." Sarah said.

"Okay" Chuck said while he headed over to the couch then turned on the TV.

Sarah followed him over and sat down in the recliner next to the couch. They stayed that way until Casey came back at 1800 sharp.

"Briefing is now in the dining room Stat!" Casey said when he reappeared.

Casey sat at the head of the table while Sarah sat to his right and Chuck to his left across from Sarah so he did not have to look directly at the bullying Colonel.

"So this is how it is going to go. We both start at the BuyMore tomorrow to provide security there. You will not go anywhere without at least one of us. No one is to know we are your security detail. You got it?" Casey said.

"Yes Sir" Chuck said as Sarah smiled at his goading.

"Good now let's get some dinner." Casey ordered.

Chuck left with the two agents and they went to the car.

Dinner was uneventful. They went to a pizza place and got a vegetable pizza. Chuck noticed that Sarah picked off all the olives from her slice. As they got back Chuck opened the door to the apartment and followed the two agents in. Casey went over to two laptops and a new monitor he pulled up a secure login screen after he put in his credentials cameras from every single area of the complex popped up.

"What is that?" Chuck excitedly asked. "I know this is not some Buy More security install that did this. It was a NSA team."

"Are all the updates in place" Sarah asked.

"All the cameras are on. They cover every angle, secure panic room, and some other fun stuff." Casey replied.

"A panic room…?" Chuck asked.

"Yup it's just the standard security equipment. Now get some sleep, we have to get to work tomorrow." Casey replied.

Chuck collapsed in bed exhausted with dealing with this new reality.

'_Oh boy this was going to be hell.'_ Chuck thought as he fell asleep.

A/N: What do you think? No charah in this chapter but it will be coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you ayleaa and phnxgrl for reviewing. Huge Thank you to my beta phnxgrl. When I first wrote this it was a little over six hundred words now it is over 1300 thanks to phnxgrl. I don't own Chuck.

_December 3, 2008- Chuck's bedroom_

Chuck couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was in a prison cell. It was a very nice cell that looked like his own room. It was a prison just the same. He felt trapped. Sure he could leave his room but he had to be escorted by two heavily armed federal agents. Chuck walked over to the window and quietly pried it open. He grabbed a jacket and his keys then exited through the window. Chuck got around the apartment building when he heard an angelic voice

"You do know we have alarms on the windows, right?" The lilting female voice said.

"Ahhhhh oh it's you, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Chuck stammered.

"It's your own fault. You should've realized that Casey and I would be watching the windows." Sarah said.

"Yeah I suppose I knew. I just had to get out of there." Chuck said sadly.

"Chuck…Please come sit down at the fountain?" Sarah asked.

Chuck sat down at the fountain as Sarah sat beside him and took his hand then looked him in the eye. Chuck dropped his head. He felt he was going to be scolded. Sarah noticed his body language and softened her stance.

"Chuck…Please look at me." Sarah softly asked.

Chuck rose his head slightly so they could have eye contact. Pleased Sarah continued.

"I understand this is a lot to take in Chuck. It would be much easier if you don't view us as the enemy. We are here to protect you from the enemies which can be many. Casey and I have to be very vigilant on your safety. Please look at this from our perspective. I understand you are very bright. Though, you did not want this to happen it did. We need to come to some sort of arrangement. It will be one that doesn't include sneaking out of room without telling us." Sarah said.

Chuck thought about what Sarah just said. He was treating them as an enemy. He needed to stop. These people would lay down their lives to protect him. Chuck realized he was not honoring their service. Ellie would have been so disappointed in him for that only if she knew.

"I understand your position and that of Casey's, Sarah." Chuck said.

Sarah brightened a bit as he continued.

"So can we go for a walk?" Chuck asked.

"Sure where are we going?" Sarah said rising up not letting go of his hand.

Chuck felt a bit better as they walked hand in hand towards the Echo Park lake. Reaching the lake Chuck took them for a walk around the lake. Chuck was very curious about the beautiful blonde who was escorting him. So he started to ask questions.

"So Sarah…?" Chuck started to say then Sarah interrupted.

"If you have a question you can just ask it, Chuck." She said "However, be advised I might not answer in anyway you would want."

Chuck adequately chasten decided to continue anyway.

"So you're CIA? How long have you been doing that?" Chuck asked.

Sarah's spy training kicked in and she gave him a very indefinite answer though she had warned him that would occur.

"A while" She replied.

"Thanks, that's a very informative answer" Chuck retorted.

"Chuck, I warned you that you might not get much information from me. I am a spy and I have been trained to obfuscate everything." Sarah explained.

Chuck fell silent as they walked back to the apartment. As they reached the apt Chuck decided to ask something else.

"Where's Casey" He asked in a little too loud voice.

"Shhh he's on the couch. I gave him the night off. We are taking turns on the couch until we make other arrangements" Sarah said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess" Chuck said as he turned toward his apt door.

Sarah gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Have a good night, Chuck" Sarah said.

Chuck entered in the apartment under Sarah's watchful eyes.

December 4, 2008- Buymore

Chuck was just finishing up helping a customer when Morgan crept up right next to him.

"Hey Chuck have you seen the new employees." He asked.

Chuck was not aware of what was going on. He was reviewing his sorry situation and generally feeling sorry for himself.

"What new employees?" Chuck asked finally being aware of Morgan.

"There are two new people, Vicki Vale and one scary dude. They've been in Big Mike's office for the last hour. I thought you would have seen them enter the Buy More?" Morgan asked.

"So Sorry little buddy, I guess I was not looking at the door today." Chuck said as he was looking directly at the door from his place in the Nerd Herd Kiosk.

Morgan looked at him funny then Big Mike's voice came booming out.

"Bartowski, get over here." He said very loudly so the whole store could hear him.

Chuck reacted by starting to leave.

"Good Luck Buddy I have your back always!" Morgan said as he tried to slip away unnoticed.

Chuck sprinted over to where Big Mike was standing next to the two new recruits.

"Yes Big Mike?" Chuck asked.

"Got two new recruits, get them trained." Big Mike ordered. "One will be a green shirt the other is white."

"Right away Big Mike" Chuck intoned "Please, follow me to the employee area."

Chuck got them properly outfitted then brought them to the floor.

December 4, 2008- Beginning of training

"So this here is a hand held scanner. It's a very expensive piece equipment" Chuck said.

"So is a stealth fighter and somehow I still managed to fly that" Casey groused.

"Right, so you point it and you pull the trigger just like a…" Chuck continued.

"…Gun?" Casey supplied.

Chuck looked at the big man and chuckled nervously as if he would break him in half if he did not finish up soon.

"Er…Right again Casey" Chuck chuckled nervously

Sarah seeing Chuck spiraling reached out and touched his hand. That calmed him down just a bit.

"Don't worry Chuck, Casey is in a perpetual bad mood, you're doing great. Please continue." Sarah said in a soothing voice.

Chuck looked at Sarah who smiled at him Chuck returned the smile while Casey stood grimacing.

"Thank you Sarah" Chuck said being much calmer.

Casey broke that calm when he spoke out.

"Whatever moron can we get this stupid training over" grunted Casey

December 4, 2008- Outside of Buy More

Training Casey was gruesome. Every time he could get in a jab he would. Sarah made the whole time worth it though. He would have gone through it all again because he got to spend the whole day with Sarah. They jumped into the SUV this time with Casey behind the wheel and they drove to Lou's. After dinner the three of them went back to the apartment. As Chuck was getting out of the SUV and noticed there was broke down boxes in the trash. Two new cars were in the driveway.

"I guess we are getting new neighbors?" Chuck asked being observant.

"No moron we secured an apartment to stay in." Casey said.

They walked into the apartment and Chuck headed towards the TV. As he turned it on he saw that Awesome was on the news again. He was giving some speech at Harvard. Chuck watched the speech when it finished Chuck noticed that Sarah was talking to Casey.

"Are you all set up Casey" She asked.

Yeah, me and the moron will be okay. You can go next door they already set up the systems." Casey replied.

Chuck was alarmed by their conversation and got up from the couch.

"Are you leaving Sarah?" Chuck asked worriedly.

"Yes Chuck I am. I will be just next door for this night. You know Casey and switch off." Sarah said.

"Yeah tonight I'm on moron patrol" Casey grunted.

Chuck took a good look at Sarah as she left.

"Good night, Chuck" Sarah said as she exited the apt door.

"Night, Sarah" Chuck said watching her leave.

Chuck then shrugged and sat back down on the couch with the watchful eyes of Casey boring into his head.

A/N: What do you think? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long but school has been hectic. Here's the next chapter of the story. Thank you phnxgrl my awesome beta. Hope you guys enjoy. As always I do not own Chuck.

December 11, 2008- Buy More Burbank CA

"Sarah, you first have to enter the work number into the computer. Chuck said as he was trying to teach Sarah how to enter work orders into the nerd herd system.

Chuck had just finished all the steps when Big Mike walked out of his office.

"Bartowski, get your big self over here!" Big Mike screamed.

"Yes Big Mike? What do you need?" Chuck said standing in front of his boss.

"I need you to make a house call" Big Mike ordered.

"Could you not get one of the other herders to do it? I'm training Sarah in the Nerd Herd system" Chuck replied.

"No I can not! Bartowski, get to that call and take the new girl with you. Now get gone you're cutting into my nap time." Big Mike exclaimed.

December 11, 2008- Nerd Herder

Chuck was on the way to the house call with Sarah sitting in the passenger seat.

"So Sarah I think we need to talk about how to handle the home call." Chuck said while driving the Nerd Herder to their destination.

"Chuck, don't take this wrong. I have very little training on computers. So why don't you take this while I be just a silent observer?" Sarah supplied.

"Okay that sounds good" Chuck said as they arrived at the home install.

December 11, 2008- Work Order Location

Chuck was about to finish the home install when Sarah came back from the car with the rest of the equipment he needed. She was walking towards him when she tripped over something he had left on the floor. She fell straight into his lap.

"Sarah oh my… I'm so sorry…Are you injured?" Chuck profusely apologized then checked her over for any injury.

"Quit fussing, Chuck, I'm fine." Sarah said not moving from where she had landed.

Sarah looked up at Chuck when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"I'm so sorry Sir. We were just finishing up. Sarah was bringing in the last of the equipment and she tripped and…." Chuck babbled.

Sarah realizing their precarious position jumped up then started to blush. Chuck finished the rest of the install very quickly and efficiently. Sarah was back in the Herder before she knew it.

December 11, 2008- Nerd Herder

"So Sarah back there at the install…" Chuck intoned as Sarah looked out the window.

"It was an accident Chuck there's nothing to talk about" Sarah said turning towards Chuck then giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well at least let me take you out to lunch as an apology?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, I don't…" Sarah started to reply but Chuck cut her off.

"Come on Sarah, it is lunch time. I'm hungry and I can tell you are too. Neither one of us have had anything to eat. So let's go get a lunch. They won't miss us at the Buy More" Chuck cajoled with his puppy dog eyes then unleashed his Bartowski smile.

Chuck watched as Sarah relaxed again and knew he had won the battle.

"Okay Chuck but you'll have to let me pay. I need to report in with Casey" Sarah said.

"Yesss! It's a deal." Chuck said as he turned the herder towards his favorite Mexican restaurant.

December 11, 2008- Lunch Chuck's Favorite Mexican Restaurant

Chuck jumped out of the herder and ran over to Sarah's side. He opened the door for her and gave her his hand. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

"Okay Casey will do I will call you when we are done" Sarah said as she ended the call then turned towards Chuck.

"So will the Colonel be joining us?" Chuck asked.

"No, He won't. He couldn't get away from the Buy More. It seems like Big Mike had a special project for him. So it's just the two of us for this lunch." Sarah said as they enter the door.

Chuck and Sarah walked through the restaurant with their hands linked. The peppy hostess noticed them then turned towards them

"Do you need a table for this lovely couple?" She asked Chuck.

Sarah finally noticed that her hand was still in Chuck's then quickly dropped his hand.

"Not a couple…We're just friends" Chuck replied "We do need a table for two though."

"Whatever you say my dear…" She said then she led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant tucked away from the other lunch patrons.

Chuck sat Sarah then they both studied the menu. They had their orders in mind when the waiter appeared. Once the waiter had left with their orders Chuck started to make small talk.

"So how long have you and Casey been partners?" Chuck asked.

"Not long…We've only been partners for this assignment" Sarah replied.

Chuck took that information in and compared Sarah's behavior in the SUV.

"So you knew the Colonel from before?" Chuck asked.

"

Yes we met on my last mission" Sarah said wincing because the memory of being shot.

Chuck noticed the involuntary wince and catalogued it along with any other facts he could glean from the tight lipped agent.

"So you worked with him before?" Chuck asked.

"Not really" Sarah responded quietly with a far out look in her eyes

Chuck waited for Sarah to elaborate but she did not give him any more information. She looked back at Chuck.

"Chuck look everything I do it's classified. I can't really talk about it." She said.

"Well okay then…So where did you live before Burbank or is that some sort of classified too?" Chuck asked.

"No, that is not classified" Sarah said with a smile. "I have an apartment in DC. I'm rarely there. I'm usually on some kind of mission which keeps me away from it."

Chuck looked at Sarah surprised that she gave him an actually answer. Sarah looked back at Chuck and smiled. Chuck decided to continue with the questions and play into Sarah's good mood.

"So Sarah is there anyone waiting for you back in DC…a dog, a cat or a goldfish?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck if you are trying to be cute and trying to ask me if I have a boyfriend the answer is no. I would love to have a pet but I travel too much and it would not be fair to the pet either. What about you do you have your eye on anyone?" Sarah asked turning the tables on him.

"No, I haven't dated since leaving Stanford." Chuck said with a sorrowful expression appearing then disappearing just as quickly.

Chuck looked at Sarah and it seemed like she was about to say something but then Sarah suddenly straightened up. Chuck looked up puzzled then noticed that they had unconsciously moved closer together. Chuck noticed their waiter started giving them their food. After being served they fell back into casual conversation and finished their meal. Sarah jumped up and started walking out. Chuck jumped up and followed her.

"Wait Sarah we haven't paid and I'm not really the kind of guy who skips on a bill." Chuck said worriedly.

"Relax Chuck I already paid." Sarah said as they reached the car.

"How did that happen? I did not see you pay after the dinner?" Chuck asked very bemused as he slid into the front seat of the Herder.

"It is simple really. I paid for us when I went to the restroom. You didn't think I would know that you would try and take the check?" Sarah asked staring at Chuck with a look of admonishment.

"I don't know what your talking about." feigned Chuck.

December 11, 2008 Outside Echo Park

Casey, Chuck, and Sarah were relaxing in the apartment after a long day of work when the sound of glass breaking alerted them. Casey and Sarah both jumped up and Casey took off in a run towards the door.

"Stay with the moron while I go investigate." He yelled over his shoulder right before pulling out his gun and exiting the apartment.

"Chuck come on we have to get to the panic room." Sarah ordered as she pushed him towards the fireplace.

She placed her palm on the brick. For a minute nothing happened then the back of the fireplace came up. Sarah rushed Chuck in and the secret door moved back into place.

Meanwhile in the courtyard

Casey went around the corner and found two idiots trying to rob the apartment next to Chuck's. Casey snuck up behind them and surprised them.

"You know crime never pays." He said as he acted before either robber could react.

Casey had knocked both out with the butt of his gun. He zip tied their hands together and dragged both of them back into the courtyard.

Inside the Panic Room

Sarah stood ready for anyone entering. Chuck watched in amazement. Her chance was now as the door opened up.

"Stand down Walker it's just a couple of idiots trying to make a quick buck." Casey said standing in the doorway.

Sarah acknowledged then led Chuck out of the room before he had a chance to explore it. Chuck visualized the correct brick to activate the door. Once out Casey spoke once again.

"Stay with the Nerd. I'll call the police and have those two arrested. You are stuck with him. It's my night off of moron patrol." Casey said as he exited the apartment leaving Sarah alone with Chuck.

Sarah turned to him.

"It's been a long day Chuck why don't you go to bed." She said looking tired herself.

"Okay Sarah well good night." Chuck said leaving Sarah in the front room.

As Chuck walked towards his room he heard an almost imperceptible angelic voice say

"Good night Chuck sleep tight…"

A/N: What do you think? Please review. I'm starting chapter ten right now and if I get ten reviews I will post it on Monday at the latest.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back and there hasn't even been ten reviews yet but what can I say I aim to please. Thank you Dragonball X Avalon and ayleaa for reviewing. Don't worry ayleaa I am not planning on bringing Shaw into this story or if I do he will be a bad guy and have no relationship with Sarah. I hope this answer satisfies you. As always I don't own Chuck.

December 24, 2008- Sarah and Casey's apartment

_**Bryce and Sarah had just completed another successful mission. The mission itself was simple enough. It was to break into a known terrorist house and steal a thumb drive. The mission went down smoothly. They had made it back to the hotel before eight. As they were walking towards their suite something felt off.**_

"_**Wait Bryce…!" Sarah exclaimed.**_

_**But it was too late Bryce had already opened the door. Sarah watched in horror as the bullet pierced his heart.**_

"Bryce…! Sarah screamed.

She woke herself up with her own screaming then collapsed back on her own pillow.

"It was just a dream" she said as she looked over at her bedtime clock which read 3:30 am.

'_Well there goes a good nights sleep'_ Sarah thought to herself.

She got out of bed and walked over to the security monitor. All look right in the Bartowski residence. Sarah pulled up the camera in Chuck's bedroom. He looked so peaceful lying there breathing in and out.

December 24, 2008- Sarah and Casey's apartment

Sarah was awakened by a banging behind her. She jumped up pulling one of the closely hidden blades for the holster.

"Relax Walker" a voice from a very grumpy looking colonel said.

"I need to get ready for work. Why don't you go watch the moron since you like watching him so much?" He said stalking into the room.

When Casey's eyes moved toward the monitor and the video feed of Chuck's bedroom still on display Sarah started blushing. She was thinking of an excuse.

"Can it Walker I don't know why you were watching the geek and I don't care as long as you remain professional." Casey retorted as Sarah watch him leave.

"I'm always professional and its nerd Casey." Sarah said to his retreating back.

The NSA agent let out a grunt as he exited to his room. Sarah threw on some clothes then quickly walked over to Chuck's. Before she could knock he had opened it. Chuck was standing with the patented Bartowski smile.

"Happy Christmas eve Sarah. Do you want something to drink or some patented Chuck Bartowski blueberry pancakes?" Chuck jovially said.

"Happy Christmas eve to you Chuck. That sounds great. You know you don't have to cook for me." Sarah coyly said as she entered.

"Don't worry about it Sarah. I had already promised Casey that I would make them. Are you sure you don't want any?" Chuck asked with anticipation.

"Well if you're already making them then who am I to pass them up?" She asked rhetorically.

"Exactly... Would you want some coffee Sarah?" Chuck inquired.

"I sure would that sounds great. I'll make the coffee." She said moving into the kitchen with Chuck trailing behind after closing the door.

"Okay the coffee is in that cabinet right there." Chuck pointed out.

Sarah grabbed the coffee and headed over to the coffee machine. She added the coffee and the right amount of water and pressed the start button. She turned around and tried to help Chuck with the pancakes but was promptly shooed out of the kitchen. Sarah sat on the kitchen stool watching Chuck make the batter. The coffee machine beeped so Sarah got up and walked over. She took out two cups from the cabinet and then went to the fridge to get creamer. As she got the creamer from the fridge she turned around Chuck fell onto her.

"Sarah I'm sorry I slipped the floor was really wet and I slipped." Chuck said being held in her arms.

Sarah looked at Chuck for a minute their lips inches apart when a large grunt interrupted the moment.

"If you two are done, I'm starving." Casey gruffly said.

Both Chuck and Sarah started blushing.

"I slipped" Chuck started

"Whatever you say numb nuts…Where are the pancakes?" he said looking around.

"I was just about to start to make them." Chuck said finally climbing off Sarah.

"Do you want some coffee Casey?" Sarah asked.

"Sure Walker, make it Black" Casey said.

"…Like your heart" Chuck mumbled under his breath.

"Exactly moron at least you're catching on." Casey replied.

Sarah handed Casey his coffee then sipped her own cup.

"Are you ready for these?" Chuck asked calling over his back.

"Yup" Casey replied.

Chuck placed the huge stack on the table.

"Chuck you sure made enough of these. Who is going to eat them all?" Sarah asked.

"Well I figured Casey and I would make a dent then I would take them with me for Morgan." Chuck replied.

"Speak for yourself the Woolie moron gets his own these are for me." Casey said removing 3/4 of the stack with one swipe.

"I guess the bearded one will go without" Chuck said. "Where is your spirit of Christmas Casey?"

December 24, 2008- Buy More Burbank CA

Chuck was swamped at the Nerd herd with all the desperate people trying to get their electronics ready for the holidays when his phone beeped. Chuck looked down and noticed it was a text from Ellie. He opened the text and read it-

**Chuck sorry but can't make it for Christmas, will see you on Inauguration day.**

Chuck read it and then read it again but no matter how many times he read it didn't change. Chuck was crushed his whole Christmas was based on having Ellie there with him watching old episodes of the Twilight Zone. Sarah walked over to him then noticed his demeanor.

"What's wrong Chuck?" Sarah asked.

Chuck Bartowski would never be a spy. He wore what he thought on his face at all times. Right now she could read extreme disappointment.

"Oh hi Sarah it's nothing. Ellie sent me a text canceled on me for Christmas. She supposedly was coming back to Burbank for the holidays. Those plans are down the drain." Chuck dejectedly said.

"I'm sorry Chuck. It is Washington politics. So since I am free and now you are too why don't we go to dinner?" She asked hoping he would not feel so bad.

Sarah had read how Ellie was almost a Mother to him. This was something very difficult for Chuck.

"What…? You want to go to dinner?" Chuck asked surprised.

"Yeah…Sure I would neither of us have plans. I still have to protect you since Casey has the night off." Sarah said.

"Well okay. What's Casey doing?" Chuck asked genuinely curious

"He's following his Christmas tradition of going to the gun range." Sarah said smiling.

"He is one very scary man" Chuck said shaking his head.

Sarah laughed as she walked away.

December 24, 2008- Outside Echo Park

Dinner with Sarah was great they went to a Chinese restaurant. They were now on the couch watching old episodes of twilight zone. Sarah rested her head on Chuck's shoulder and when he turned around Chuck kissed Sarah. For a minute Chuck thought Sarah kissed him back but then he was pushed off.

"Chuck we can't do this it's my job to protect you." Sarah protested.

"I'm sorry Sarah if I misread the signals" Chuck apologized.

"It's okay Chuck lets just pretend this never happened." Sarah said dashing all hope in his heart in the process.

"Okay Sarah." Chuck said trying to put his best face on it.

Outside of Echo Park - Later that night

Sarah was sitting in the living room watching the security cameras when she remembered that kiss. It was the most amazing, earth shattering kiss she had ever felt.

"_Get it together Sarah"_ She thought

Sarah knew as she fell asleep she was madly in love with Chuck Bartowski.

In Chucks room- Around the same time

Chuck could not sleep. He was berating himself on how unlucky he was. He couldn't believe he was so stupid that he risk his whole friendship with Sarah in less than five seconds. It did not matter how much he admonished himself he knew that he was madly in love with Sarah Walker and will do whatever it takes to win her over.

A/N: What do you think. Please review. I have to get back to school but I will try and update in the next couple of weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everybody I'm back. Sorry it has taken such a long time to post another chapter but I've been really busy with school and work. Thank you, ayleaa, phnxgrl, and molotov for reviewing chapter ten. Thank you, phnxgrl for proofreading. As always I do not own Chuck.

December 25, 2008- Chuck's Bedroom

_Chuck was in heaven. Next to him lay a blonde goddess whose lips were currently interlocked with Chuck's. Chuck pulled away_

"_Sarah, are you sure about this?" He asks with some trepidation._

_Chuck didn't get a verbal response but was pulled back towards Sarah. They continued where they had left off._

Chuck turned over and fell off his bed. Chuck awoke from what must have been the greatest dream ever. It was even better than the one time after he got kicked out of Stanford. He dreamt that it was all a dream he really hadn't been kicked out of his school, dumped, and then forced to get a job at the Buy More making $12.50 an hour. That dream just like this one ended as soon as he woke up. However, this time he was waking up on the floor. Chuck looks at the digital clock. 7:50 it showed.

"_As long as I'm up I might as well start getting ready."_ Chuck thought recovering from the fall.

Chuck got up and stretched while he made his way to the bathroom. Finishing his morning routine he returned to his bedroom to get dressed. As he finished buttoning his shirt Sarah knocked on the partially opened door.

"Can I come in?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah come on in…I was just about finished getting ready." Chuck replied.

Chuck's mind started racing as Sarah sat down on his bed.

_"I should say something about last night. No that's a horrible idea you agreed with Sarah you wouldn't mention it again. Just play it cool Chuck let her talk first."_

They both were silent until Chuck sat next to Sarah and started lacing up his shoes.

"I was just making sure you were okay. I know how close you are to your Sister. I know she couldn't be here for Christmas so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Sarah said.

"Yeah I'm fine Sarah. I must admit it is a little strange she not being her. I miss Ellie but I know she would be here if she could so it's okay." Chuck sadly said.

"Well okay, I'm glad that you're okay." Sarah replied.

"I'm fine. Now how about I cook us some breakfast before we open presents?" Chuck asked.

"Oh no Chuck, you made breakfast yesterday. Today, it is my turn to make breakfast." Sarah retorted.

"But Sarah…" Chuck protested.

"Chuck, how long have you known me?" Sarah asked.

"Well, almost four weeks now." Chuck replied.

"So you should know by now that you can't win an argument against me. So when I say I'm going to cook breakfast. I'm cooking breakfast." Sarah stated strongly.

Chuck defeatedly shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine…So what can I do to help?" Chuck asked eagerly.

"Just go and tell Casey that I'm making breakfast." Sarah ordered.

"Okay Sarah I'm gone!" Chuck said with a smile.

Chuck walked over to Casey and Sarah's apartment and knocked. After a few minutes after Chuck knocked Casey answered the door.

"What do you want Moron?" Casey grumpily stated.

"Oh hold off Big Guy. Sarah is making breakfast for everyone over at the other apartment if you want to come over." Chuck said defensively.

Casey stood in the doorway for a moment then he looked Chuck in the eye.

"Sure. Give me a minute will ya." Casey said as he shut the door.

December 25, 2008- Chuck's apartment

Sarah was just finishing breakfast when Chuck and Casey walked back into the apartment. On the table was a huge plate of bacon, another of eggs and yet another with hash browns. In the kitchen Sarah was cutting fruit. As Chuck moved towards the kitchen to help, Sarah motioned for him to sit. Casey and Chuck both sat down. Sarah brought over the final platter filled with the fruit that she had been expertly cutting. Chuck looked at all the food Sarah had placed on the table.

"Thank you for this breakfast feast, Sarah." Chuck said in awe.

"It was no problem, Chuck I quite enjoyed it. I rarely get to cook in such a well stocked kitchen" Sarah said.

"Yeah that is something Ellie prides herself on is this kitchen. It is just not the same without her mouthwatering smells on Christmas. Did I ever tell you on one Thanksgivings? Ellie cooked three turkeys to get the right one to empress her Mother in Law Honey?" Chuck asked.

Both Sarah and Casey stopped eating as Chuck related the story. All of them were roaring with laughter especially when one turkey was fished out of the trash by Morgan.

"I guess Ellie is going to have to be content with ordering the cooks around at the White House. Man, this is so strange to think my Brother in Law is going to be the President in about a month. Have you heard of any of the arrangements for the Inauguration?" Chuck asked.

Both Casey and Sarah looked at each other.

"No Chuck there hasn't been any word from the Inauguration committee what your role will be. I'm sure by the time it happens we will be informed." Sarah related.

"Ok Sarah…No problem" Chuck said as he continued on the mounds of food.

Everything was perfect of course. He was talking about Sarah freaking Walker everything she did was perfect. Casey finished eating last. It was not because he was a slow eater. It was that he ate enough for a small rhino. Chuck moved over to the Christmas tree under which was a plethora of gifts.

December 25, 2008

After all the gifts had been opened and Chuck had finished cleaning up the mess from the gift opening and breakfast. The three of them sat on the couch. Chuck turned on the Twilight Zone again and was amazed that Casey didn't say anything. As Chuck was putting in the next disk Chuck heard a growl from behind him.

"Enough of this sissy junk. It's time for a real movie." Casey growled as he forced a disk into Chuck's hands.

Chuck looks down and snorts.

"Really Casey…The Dirty Dozen…? Isn't that a little stereotypical." Chuck asked.

Casey glared at Chuck which stopped Chuck from talking as well as a bullet would.

"So Moron…What do you have against The Dirty Dozen? It's one of the best movies ever made." Casey questioned.

"Er nothing Casey…I don't have any problem at all." Chuck stammered.

"Good then put it in." Casey growled

Chuck put the disk into the player and returned to his spot next to Sarah. The next few hours were all Casey's selections.

A/N: So here's the new chapter. What do you think? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Hopefully I'll be able to post again sometime this week.


	12. Note to readers

Hi readers,

I am not dead but have just been super busy. I am editing the old chapters and re-uploading those. Those should start being re-uploaded this week. After I have finished that I will be starting to write new chapters. Thanks for still reading :-)


End file.
